1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fishing lure holding apparatus and more particularly to a fishing lure holding apparatus having a plurality of receptacles, wherein each receptacle is designed to receive an individual fishing lure for innately providing for the lures to be housed and protected singularly and separately. Inherently, the present invention renders an efficient and adequate means for storing a plurality of lures so as to provide for a decrease in corrosion of the lures, an elimination of tangling between the lures and their respective hooks, and an increase in safety for users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Efficiently storing and organizing fishing lures is a goal that is not commonly met by the average fisherman. Generally a fisherman will accumulate a plurality lures, each shaped differently and colored so as to be specifically designed to catch and attract a particular breed of fish. When not fishing, the lures and jigs are stored within conventional containers, known as tackle boxes.
Tackles boxes are conventional and structurally include stackable trays having a plurality of divider partitions. Though somewhat efficient, these tackle boxes do suffer some shortcomings. One obvious shortcoming is that the tackle box itself fails to include a means of ventilation and/or water drainage. This lack of ventilation and water removal will cause moisture to build up and in time will cause the jig to rust and render the lure useless. Another problem associated with the conventional tackle box is that the lures and jigs tend to escape from the partition, through normal movement, and thus will entangle with other lures and jigs located therein. This entanglement is not only frustrating to resolve, but also the contact with other lures and jigs can damage the lure itself or the finish on the particular lure. This can be detrimental, since the particular shape and/or finish are what are used for attracting a particular type of fish. Another drawback is the lack of visibility due to the stacked configuration. Without clear perceptibility the fisherman will lose valuable time when searching for the desirable lure, making the previous enjoyable sport frustrating and tedious.
What is needed is a holding apparatus that is designed and configured to maintain a plurality of fishing lures. This container should be adapted to maintained the lures, having their jigs inserted therein, in a vertical and upright position, for optimizing on space and providing a nature position for the lure and rendering a resistance to wear.
As will be seen, the present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages by accomplishing the needs as identified above, through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.
The present invention is a fishing lure holding apparatus having a plurality of holding receptacles. Each receptacle is structured to house and maintain, in a vertical configuration, a singular lure and, optionally, its respective jig. This arrangement will provide for an organized system for maintaining lures, as well as provide a storing means that is advantageous for the user as well as the lure and jig.
To provide for such a configuration, the fishing lure holding apparatus includes a plurality of individual hollow canisters, each having an open top and an open bottom. A holding tray receives the canisters. This holding tray includes a plurality of recess portions that correspond to the number of canisters and to the shape of the lower end. Thereby, providing for the lower end to be located within the recess portion when the canisters are in a stored and transportable position.
For aiding in ventilation and fluid drainage, an aperture extends through the interior area as defined by the recess portion. This aperture is sized for adequate ventilation and fluid/debris drainage, but is sized so as to prevent the lure and jig from escaping therethrough.
Stability of the canisters, when located within the recess portion is achieved by the use of a restraining cap. This retraining cap is substantially the same overall shape as the holding tray and includes a plurality of through holes that correspond to the number of canisters and shape of its respective top end. The through holes are sized slightly larger than the top end of the canisters. The through holes will receive the top end of the canisters so as to allow for the restraining cap to be snuggly secured thereto, consequently providing for the canisters to be held in a steadied, balanced and fixed position.
To enhance the holding apparatus of the present invention, a carrying case can be provided. This carrying case is designed to receive the canisters, holding tray and restraining cap. A handle or the like can be secured to the carrying case for easing the transportability of the apparatus. Various exterior compartments can be added to the carrying case.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fishing lure holding apparatus that will overcome the deficiencies, shortcomings, and drawbacks of prior tackle boxes, fishing lure holding devices and methods thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing lure holding apparatus that will successfully maintain a plurality of fishing lures in individual compartments for innately providing a safe and organized environment for the lure, intrinsically maintaining its shape, form and function and increasing safety for the user.
Yet a further object of the present invention, to be specifically enumerated herein, is to provide a fishing lure holding apparatus in accordance with proceeding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a fishing lure holding apparatus that would be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free during utilization.
Although there have been many inventions related to fishing lures and tackle boxes, none of the inventions have successfully provide a means of individually storing lures in a vertical position while providing proper ventilation properties. The present invention meets the requirements of the simplified design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost, ease of installation and maintainability, and minimal amount of training to successfully employ the invention.